segunda parte de yo soy
by neon-san
Summary: apuesto que no se lo imajinaron pues aqui tienen el FINAL
1. MOMO

hola aqui me tienen de nuevo quise hacer una segunda parte de mi fic yo soy espero que les habra gustado les adelanto que se va a tratar de los que piensan los que estaban mas cerca de Ryoma de su muerte bueno iniciamos con

MOMOSHIRO

**en la blanca noche atra vez del perfecto vacio de**

**mi corazon sopla el viento**

**llevando por el claro y distante cielo un cora-**

**zon con la alas rotas**

_un duelo salvaje advierte, valla pesadilla ojala esto fuera una pesadilla ya ah pasado 5 años desde que te fuiste de nuestro lado_

_como una hoja que se lleva el viento te fuistes, como te extraño en mis sueños, como duele no verte cada madrugada y duele sentir el corazon vacio_

_solo en lo que siento dejare un momento de pensar en ti siento como te extraña el alma no sabes cuanto te necesito y duele cada vez mas por que no estas_

**bajo los cegadores rayos del sol**

**reuno la sobrecogedora luz...**

**ya no puedo ver tu sombra por la ventana**

**aun si gritara con toda mi alma no me escu-**

**charias...**

_fue tan magico como paso con nuestro amor, por que eso fue como un sueño que ojala nunca hubiera despertado_

_fue tan cencillo que no se como explicarlo a todos que an notado el cambio que eh tenido por tu aucencia _

_archivare mi pasado que pase junto ati mi querido Ryoma un sueño que nunca olvidare el vivir contigo por la eternidad tu infierno o paraiso de un mundo bonito contigo saber que tu creciste solo con la verdad saber que mi alma ya no puede vivir sin ti, todos te extrañamos, como no tienes idea_

**me baño con la luz de la luna, bajo el cielo nocturno**

**cumpliendo los deseos pedidos al cielo**

**recogere esta flor que crece a mis pies para**

**ofrecerlo a tu divino cadaver**

_aunque tu antes me dabas vuelta la cara, siempre habia algo de miel en ti, aunque el tiempo borre la ilucion siempre habra una foto de ti en mi corazon_

_aunque todos crean que ya ah terminado nadie podra cambiar el pasado junto ati Ryoma _

_por que yo se que siempre habia algo mio en tu corazon_

_permanecer ostiles nunca nos funciono todavia sigo buscando donde estas _

_al menos ahora nos miramos sin voltear la cara olvido los temores veo un problema que no fue tan siquiera tengo tu foto y hablo con ella como si estuvieras conmigo_

**te deslisas a un sueño pacifico**

**para no despertar jamas**

**ya no puedo ver tu sombra en la ventana**

**aun si gritara con toda mi alma**

_tu me llevaste la vida y se me ah clavado en los huesos y esta angustia y esta pena_

_y aqui me tienen nadie sabe y comprende lo importante que fuiste para mi nadie sabe que daño causo tu muerte en mi ser y me ah dejado congelada la razon_

_no saben que el adios que nos dimos fue morirme de sed como esta destrozado este corazon que tan solo palpitaba con el sonido de tu voz Ryoma y el miedo que causa la desolacion es lo que no entienden ninguno de los sempais_

**la luna aun se refleja en mis lagrimas secas**

**cubierta con una fina capa de lluvia dulce-**

**mente cierra sus ojos**

_recuerdo cuando me acariciabas el amor fue mas que una mirada yo queria que tan siquiera tus ultimos momento fueran felices pero creo que el distanciamento fue el causante de tu muerte tan siquiera pude decirte lo mucho que te amaba yo me sentia vivo con el amor que me brindabas y nunca amare a alguien como lo hize contigo_

**alo lejos oigo una voz que me recuerda el**

**pasado**

**bajo los cegadores rayos del sol**

**reuno la sobrecogedora luz**

_ay una luz que me llena el alma creo que ya e perdido todo lo que tenia cuando tu te fuistes_

_yo siempre me perdia en tu mirada y si me pudiera errancar el corazon para ya no sentir este dolor recuerda que la primera frase que te dije "tienes una mirada penetrante" tu no me dijiste nada solo te me quedaste viendo TE EXTRAÑO TE EXTRAÑO como quisiera gritarlo alos 4 vientos_

**te deslisas a un sueño pacifico**

**para no despertar jamas**

**ya no puedo ver tu sonrisa en la ventana**

**aun si gritara con toda mi alma**

_tengo un corazon que espera por volverte a ver y que se desnuda ante tu luz quisiera ser un ave para volar hacia donde estas como quisiera volverte a soñar, estos malditos 5 años han sido para mi mas una tortura_

_ahora paso la noche en vela imajinandote, todos los sempais an notado que casi no tengo energias y ya no tengo energia y ya no voy a comer a sonde solia ir contigo por que ese lugar todavia conserva tu aroma_

**la luna aun se refleja en mis lagrimas**

**cubierta con una fina capa de lluvia dulce-**

**mente cierra sus ojos**

**alo lejos oigo una voz que me recuerda el**

**pasado**

**nunca te dejare ir**

_ahora que el tiempo ah pasado solo espero un poco mas para reunirme contigo solo una vez mas_

_por que yo nunca te quise dejar ir tal vez suena egoista pero esa soledad en mi corazon me esta matando al no verte, sentirte escucharte como quisiera oir mada mada dane tan siquiera una ultima vez Ryoma solo un poco mas y juntos por la eternidad para decirte ai shiteru hikasri no tenshi eso es lo que eres para mi Ryoma_

**owari**

**nyaaaaaaa aqui esta el primer capi, el otro capi va a se de tezuka de lo que piensa de la muerte de su pilar bueno hasta aqui termino hasta la proxima**


	2. TEZUKA

Hola como estan lamento de verdad ahora traigo los pensamiento de tezuka espero les guste comenzemos

Esta realidad decorada hizo bailar a mis pensamientos 

**No puedo recordar nada mas que mentiras**

**Dudando, dudando entre sueños**

Aunque nadie lo supo yo tuve la oportunidad de robarte un beso, aunque sabia perfectamente que al que amabas era a momoshiro pero no me arrepiento todavía conservo el sabor del beso 

yo te dije que fueras el pilar ni importaba si estuvieras vivo...o muerto como lamentablemente estas a ti te tachaban de frió hasta de engreído pero a mi me gustaste por ser autentico que me perdone momo. Pero también nunca fui feliz ahora eres una estrella fugaz en el cielo. Ahora nace un soledad en mi vida aunque también se que no soy el único que sufre solo espero volverte a ve con M de Milagro

**continuare viviendo en este mundo que nunca despierta**

**a trabes de mi expresión si alma no puedo sentir nada**

**intoxicado rió forzadamente**

a un escucho el mada mada dane en mis oídos ahora te transformas en un cuadro dentro de mi si, entre mi realidad yo te vuelvo a encontrar

antes veía como con tus ojos me miraban con miedo pero se fue transformando en respeto si te volviera a encontrar de verdad lucharía por ti aunque se que no fue intencional momo te hizo llorar te regalaría los besos mas profundos tu eras la luz que tenia cada mañana tonto corazón no me digas si alguna vez te irio por que no me lo perdonaría pero ahora te destruyo esa enfermedad que fue mas fuerte que tu

**dudando, dudando entre sueños**

**continuare viviendo en este mundo que nunca despierta **

**no puedo ver nada por que mis ojos esta cerrados**

**rotos**

cuando momo se alejo de ti yo trate de aprovechar eso y así hacer que me quisieras como yo a ti ahora me dejo llevar al ritmo de la lluvia me sigue tu recuerdo como a 5 pasos por que al abrir mis ojos te vas por que el silencio se me hace poco, camino por el parque donde tantas veces caminábamos no quiero recordarte pero estoy llorando por que Será tan duro despertar y saber que ya no encuentras a nuestro lado

**la morfina del jarabe es sometida**

**una herida se cura y tan bien mi corazón**

**dudando, dudando entre sueños **

**continuare viviendo en un mundo que nunca despierta**

**dudando en las profundidades del sueño**

**pero mi destino en este mundo que nunca despierta**

tienes que saber que lo ultimo que pido que estoy desesperado como quisiera que te hubieras quedado tantito ma. hoy me eh dado cuenta que no había sentido tanta tristeza por perder a alguien yo no quiero la compasión de nadie yo lo que quiero es que estés aquí y poder sentir un abrazo tuyo es necesario entenderlo ya el amor se me quedo atrás se me entretuvo en cualquier rincón será que habrá un oportunidad de volverte a ver será que tenemos que hacernos ala idea que ya no estas aquel muñeco que te quise dar nunca te lo di por que momo logro confesarte tus sentimientos mejor lo conservo como un recuerdo tuyo será que tuve sed de tu amor, tu voz tu piel nunca la olvidare

**no puedo ver nada por que mi campo de visión esta cerrado **

**roto**

**la morfina de jarabe es sometida**

**una herida se cura roto mi corazón**

**roto**

eres un niño solo en su habitación no compartías tesoros ni tampoco secretos Ryoma ahora que va a hacer de nosotros con mi vida no quiero seguir el calor mas cercano es de la soledad no tengo sueños para que si no estas podía hacerte temblar con solo mi voz lo que siento es que mi amor es esterio es que mi amor es tu amor y no regresaras nunca mas para volver a respirar en tu corazón que tu ausencia es dolor para rescatar la ilusión

**no puedo oír nada**

**curada curada **

**el jarabe de morfina**

**rot roto**

nada es para siempre nadie podría saber que podría pasar mañana te quiero y te querré por siempre esto es amor que no cabe en palabras quería amarte pero ya no hay mañana para ti que podamos abrasarnos yo quería estar a tu lado 100 años yo abrí al corazón una ventana por ti yo quisiera una vez mas sentir tu aroma pero ya no hay mañana para ti ni para mi

**no puedo oir nada**

**curada curada**

**el jarabe de morfina**

mno quiero sentir este dolor no uqeria escuchar esas palabras de tus labios ,me decias que maabas a momoshiro eso me destrosaba aunque no lo creas cuando te detectaron esa enfermedad senti un miedo quieria dejarlo todo por ti pero ya no estas

**mi campo de visión esta roto no puedo oír nada**

**el néctar de la morfina es sometido**

**aun una herida se cura se cura mi corazón**

**owari**

**nyaaaaaaaaa que tal exto mas parece una carta suicida no creen bueno el otro va a ser syuichiroh hasta la proxima**

**sumiko hoy hooi" si su conexión magica sigue viva alo mejor te impresiono esta revelación de tezuka nos vemoas al proximo**

**hilary-chan: espero que esto habra sido lo suficiente sentimental si faltan sentimientos en los fics y lamento la tardanza**


	3. SYUICHIROH

Olas ahora estoy aquí con la actualización espero que les guste este capi tanto como yo lo disfrute escribiendo ahora son los sentimientos syuchiroh oichi bueno comencemos

**No canto las canciones de moda,**

**Y no me sorprende que no tengo estilo.**

**En el año que no te eh visto,**

**Eh decidido ser un mejor hombre**

_Ya hemos sufrido tanto por tu ausencia, oscura soledad estamos viviendo, pero la soporto por que eiji esta conmigo, aunque eso no quita que yo quisiera estuvieras viviendo, y que tus ojos nunca se hubieran cerrado, auque se que tarde o temprano estaré viéndote otra vez_

_Sin saber siquiera a donde ir, el tiempo se ah burlado de nosotros sin tu presencia, la ilusión de nuestra vida se acaba poco a poco y el dolor se hace insoportable _

_Tuvimos que rezar por mas de una vez por tu descanso pasamos todos unos 5 años sin ti, sin ti se va todos los sueños que teníamos_

**Pero no importa, puedo vestir ala moda,**

**Cambiar mi auto,**

**Pero mi corazón vulnerable **

**Nunca va a cambiar**

_A tu lado éramos muy felices, mi corazón se queda sin aliento, yo puedo sentir algo el dolor que tiene momo al haberte perdido si algo le pasara a eiji me moriría el ahora es lo mas importante que tengo, todos queríamos ser parte de ti aunque tu al principio nos rehuías_

_pero lo bueno que al final logramos ser parte de ti estar en tu corazón_

_tengo ahora a eiji y espero que tu perdones si alguna vez te hice algo que te hiciera sentir mal pero como dije tengo a eiji y lo cuidar y te doy un adiós echizen _

**a pesar de que pensé que podía olvidar**

**Como nos separamos**

**Las melodías de esa época**

**Me hacen recordar**

_Pero ahora ya no te puedo olvidar echizen tu te metiste a mi corazón, ahora tratamos de disfrutar la vida que a ti te la arrancaron, eres como un águila que vuela por que ya eres libre, estoy dispuesto siempre trato de ayudar a todos a si tan si quiera trato de remendar mi error de no haberte podido ayudado mas_

_Hoy como ayer escuche tu nombre una y otra vez, me pregunto si nos volveremos a ver, momo espera a que vuelvas, yo pienso que ya esta enloqueciendo, por que dijo que te vio, antes cuando estaba a punto de caer, cuando todo se derrumba aparecías a ayudarme_

**En una cama individual, cuando te tuve en mis sueños**

**Podíamos reír juntos**

**Incluso de las cosas más tontas **

**Si la fragancia del viento es la que fue ayer**

**Es como si no seria tan doloroso…**

**Volver a enamorarme**

_Siempre serás alguien importante para nosotros, creía que al pasar los años lograríamos asimilarlo pero no se que paso ahora estamos peor o que no cabe duda es que te perdimos cuando nos dijiste adiós ese momento nunca se olvidara, pero no somos adivinos y no podíamos predecir que te irías ya nada te importo que tus palabras frías me partiera el alma._

_Y me eh convencido que nada importa en la vida a veces tenia ganas de morir, pero lo bueno que ahí estaba eiji, por que a lo mejor estaría en este preciso momento contigo_

**Nuestro amor empezó con una corta desviación**

**Que duro 2 años**

**Esta noche en que te ame**

**Temblaba mas que tu**

_Sin que decir ni mas que hablar lagrimas brotan en silencio, el cielo gris desea morir desecho las penas, por ti nuestra vida sonreía, y es por ti que el sol brillaba la esperanza existía, cuando llegaste te conocimos todos teníamos metas, no había soledad era por ti DIA a DIA arrodillados ante ti _

_Pero ahora ya hay un comienzo que lamentablemente a ti no te incluye, quiero verte y escucharte tu mirada nos crebantaba tu espíritu era nuestra necesidad, te necesitamos quiero escuchar tan siquiera una vez mas tu voz._

**Pensé que nuestro amor seria**

**Tan común como las piedras**

**Pero es más fácil encontrar **

**Un diamante**

_Solo se que eras un ángel, sin ti nosotros ya no somos los mismos, preferíamos morir junto a ti a no verte, por que te queríamos mucho, tu nunca nos preguntabas por que éramos buenos contigo, eras como nuestro trébol de buena suerte._

_Cada minuto pensamos en ti, lo que mas queríamos era a ti, pero ay un mañana y tenemos que seguir aunque esto nos cueste mucho, pero se que si nos estas viendo nos estarías diciendo mada mada dane por la condición que nos encontramos _

**En una cama individual secamos nuestras lágrimas**

**Mutuas**

**Y apostamos quien seria quien terminaría la relación**

_Pero puede que el tiempo, quizás borre de nuestro corazones este dolor que sentimos, solo es cuestión de tiempo, pero estoy seguro que todos pensamos que tiempo ya no tenemos estoy frente a tu tumba después de muchos años llorando necesitaba desahogarme y por eso vine aquí a contarte mis penas por que estoy seguro que donde quieras que estés me escuchas y sonríes, aunque esa sonrisita no te la veíamos seguido pero cuando la veíamos era como ver sonreír a un ángel_

**Si pudiera regresar en el tiempo**

**Entonces no te dejaría ir**

_Owari_

_Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa espero les habrá gustado el cap, el proximo veremos como lo esta tomando mamushi fshhhhhh jijijiji bueno hasta la próxima_


	4. kaidoh

**Holas como se están dando cuenta estoy actualizando de un solo golpe ji. Bueno ahora veremos como se siente nuestro querido mamushi de la muerte del príncipe**

**En este sito sin nombres**

**Con la flor del impulso abierta**

**Se cuenta un comienzo silencioso**

_Es increíble que tú, tú te habrás dejado vencer por esa enfermedad y yo que creí que eras de acero pero creo que hasta el acero mas duro algún dia se tiene que romper_

_Cada vez que pienso en ti, no me explico lo que hay en mi, pero como ah pasado el tiempo fshhhhhh tu el gran ryoma echizen pero se que el adiós que nos dimos no es definitivo se que algún día te volveré a ver ahora cuento con el apoyo de inui-senpai_

_Al que eh visto en pésimas condiciones es al baka de momoshiro sakuno la nieta de la profesora sumira ah intentado acércasele pero el no quiere dice que es como traicionarte hasta ryoga ah intentado hablar con el pero es un cabeza dura, no me importa si no quiere entender que todos le queremos ayudar al fin y a cabo es su problema verdad _

_Pero se que si es paciente el pronto se reunirá contigo para no separarse nunca mas yo si perdiera a inui-senpaiestaria igual o peor que el_

**La meta de tu juventud va tras la excitación definitiva**

**Lanzaras una señal luminosa a este cielo**

**Con los días repitiéndose a mi espalda**

_vi. como tu vida se nos iba poco a poco cuando te veía en la escuela poco a poco estabas dejando de ser el mismo echizen que vi. Por primera vez con esa mirada engreído, pero también tiene la culpa ese baka como se le ocurrió alejarse de ti si eso fue como la gota que derramo elbaso de agua el intentaba acercarse a ti pero tu como que le rehuías fshhhhhhhhh sus desmayos se hacían mas frecuentes una vez a mi me toco llevarlo cargando a la enfermería y estaba mas liviano cada vez y lo tratábamos con cuidado como si tuviéramos miedo a quebrarlo fsshhhhhhhhhh_

_Se le veía muy pálido pero parecía que no te importaba y de la nada el capitán tezuka se fue acercando mas y mas a Ryoma tratábamos de que no estuviera triste, pero no nos cabía en la cabeza que alguien tan joven este destinado a morir eso nadie lo acepta tu teniendo mucho futuro tu destino este marcado por la muerte, pero tan siquiera ya no siente dolor _

**Estoy buscando el momento para abrir mis alas**

**Aunque solo sea la esperanza**

_Yo una vez te dije como es que no odiabas al baka si lo único que hacia era rehuirte, tu me sonreíste sorprendiéndome y diciéndome que lo comprendías pero como era posible si por su culpa tu lucias mas triste y no por la enfermedad y hasta habías dejado de comer en la escuela todos sin excepción estábamos muy a pendientes de ti una vez nos alarmamos cuando llego tachibana pensamos que iba a retar a tezuka pero se dirigió a ti_

_No sabíamos por que pero todos nos acordamos al mismo tiempo que nadie le había avisado de tu enfermedad tezuka iba decirle pero tu lo interrumpes diciendo que aceptabas el reto todos nos quedamos muy preocupados de que tu jugaras así en tu condición el partido comenzó bien, pero todos notamos a excepción de tachibana que te estabas cansando y quedo en un empate cuando ibas dar el punto ganador te desmayaste_

_Todos nos asustamos el que llego rápido contigo fue tezuka que te cargo de inmediato y te llevo a la enfermeria y vi que lucias muy mal la profesora tomo tu temperatura y estabas ardiendo en fiebre_

**Quiero ir aun mundo desconocido, sobrepasando todos mis límites**

**Con este sueño resumandose por todo mi cuerpo**

**Con el sol brillante de la mañana que ilumina un nuevo mundo**

**Guarda en tu pecho los sentimientos nacidos de una luz brillante**

_Tachibana se hecho la culpa por que estabas así pero después la profesora sumire le explico tu estado y todavía no sale del show hasta hoy que ya han pasado muchos años de tu muerte yo creo que nadie se va acostumbrar que ya no estas en este mundo con nosotros y si lo admito te extraño desde que te fuiste sentí como si algo se hubiera muerto_

_Todos te echamos de menos ya nadie ah sido el mismo desde que te conocí algo en ti me llamo la atención y creo que no fui el único fshhhhhhhhhh pero como dicen la vida sigue aunque cueste seguirla si tu no estas_

_**Owari**_

Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa creo que con este capi me deprimí TT espero les habrá gustado ahora le toca a ta-tak-san jijijiji creo que con el si derramare lagrimas escribiendo see ya


	5. kawamura

Yo soy

Kawamura

Por: neon-san

--

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**el ataud de copellia**

**las lagrimas se han secado**

**la soledad desea la sangre**

**la muerte baila y los Ángeles**

**aparecen ante su aroma**

_no mires hacia otro lado golpearas en mi puerta y subiremos en tu luz blanca se que no te hemos podido dejar descansar en paz, te seguiremos con el sol pero que se yo que se yo, ahora eres una luz blanca un ángel que nos cuidas estoy seguro echizen_

**en el pueblo donde**

**el sol negro no se pone**

**todo es silencioso**

**trabajando como una ilusión**

_sabes bien que tus recuerdos se han quedado tatuados en mi corazón, dicen que es mejor olvidarte para poder dejarte descansar en paz, no podría hacer eso, eso seria como decir que nunca te conocí pero de todas maneras es imposible ahora todo se consumió en un adiós, tu nunca mentías tu eras una de las personas mas sinceras que conocí tu eras original por eso nunca te olvidare_

**en el cuarto cerrado**

**con paredes de metal**

**dormiré como si muriera**

**hasta la maana**

_contigo se me fue la vida, contigo no sabíamos perder, pero cuando te fuiste me sentí caer en un abismo tu no sabes que o causaste por tu perdida, ahora pienso que se me esta olvidando el sonido de tu voz, tu novias todavía lo que era el amor, por que ciertamente te la pasaste sufriendo todo lo que te quedaba de vida por momo que decía que te amaba como no y por que te hizo sufrir así_

**no puedo verte**

**no te veo con estos ojos**

**dios nos ha creado de las**

**piedras**

_yo veía como poco a poco te destruías, todos tratábamos de darte ánimos, y todos incluso syusuke que le gustaba tezuka, pensamos que el buchou te convenía, por que con tezuka tenias ese rayito de luz en tus ojos, que te caracterizaba, contigo no había ni un dia triste, aunque a veces te pasabas de frió, así te queríamos mas bien te queremos_

**el ataud de copellia**

**las personas son marionetas cansadas**

**ovejas en el altar**

**sueños mecánicos**

**a donde se dirigen**

**anuncian profecías**

**del final de los mundos**

**las puertas de los vecinos**

**retumban bajo los soldados**

_aunque no quiera sin querer pienso en ti, ese maldito dia todavía regresa a mi siempre esta en mi mente, aunque me hace daño, tu dejaste mucho en nosotros, si para enamorarme ahora tengo miedo que esa persona sufra, ya nadie es el mismo todos cambiaron su carácter drásticamente y yo no quiero que mi persona especial sufra por eso_

**cientos de dedos**

**se doblan**

**como alas**

**pero solo se eleva la oración**

_yo te llegue a considerar como un hermano menor al principio cuando te vi. pensé que eras engreído y vanidoso pero pronto vi. que eras un chico solitario y pensé que necesitabas cariño y sin querer te me metiste a mi corazón con qen primero mantuviste contacto según se fue momoshiro_

**no te puedo encontrar**

**no te encontrare aquí**

**dios nos puede salvar**

_cuento los segundo desde que no estas, ahora estoy enojado con momoshiro le echo la culpa por hacerte sufrir tus últimos días, pero ya hasta el ultimo dia decidió hablar contigo eso no se me hace justo nadie supo pero yo hable con nanako ella me contó que justo cuando entraste te desmayaste_

**aun así te quiero tocar**

**quiero capturar con mis manos**

**el amor especial que nos protege**

_que estabas frió y lo único que pronunciabas "gomen momo pero ya no resisto" hasta en el ultimo instante le pedías disculpas eso no se me hace justo pero se que el también ah estado pasándola mal_

**el latir de copellia**

**vivir es conocer el dolor**

**con los zapatos que dejo**

**vuelvo a andar en el camino**

**y lo hago sin dudar**

_la vida a veces es cruel uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde ahora creo que debo mas bien debemos disfrutar la vida como si fuera el ultimo dia para que tu no estés triste y si nuestro destino era haberte conocido se que que a lo mejor nos volvamos a encontrar en otra vida_

**el ataúd de copellia**

**la luz que despierta en la oscuridad**

**ovejas en el altar**

**un sueño que se queda sin cuerda**

**a donde se dirige**

_owari _

_-nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa espero les gusto el próximo va a ser syusuke a ver como tomo la muerte de nuestro querido príncipe y los que quieran saber la canción es el opening de noir see ya_


	6. syusuke

**Para sonreir mañana**

Tantos momentos de felicidad , tantas maneras de demostrarte mi cariño, yo te recordare por siempre, estoy aquí que no uedo superar tu muerteel gran tnsai syusuke fuji como me dicen

No era necesario que te fueras asi ni tu ternura disfrasada de esa masacara que nos hacia ensar eras un engreido y te creias superior ese niño independiente pero que a la vez pedia a gritos cariño

**Cuando el poder se enfrenta al poder, comienzacla batalla.**

**Luchar no es ser valiente, pero**

**Quisiera proteger tu sonrisa**

_Yo siempre eh querido ah tezuka, pero el siempre te quiso ahora estoy muy bien, pero al final de todo te doy las gracias Ryoma por tanto que dejaste en nosotros, Ryoma si pienso que tal vez me muero por que ya no estas aunque pensandolo bien tu no te fuiste por que estas en mi corazon, yo siempre sonreia pensando poder ver tu sonrisa _

_Tu siempre quisiste luchar para ser mas fuerte pero esa maldita enfermedad te hizo decaer_

**La puerta hacia el mañana es invisible**

**Pero esta en todo(abramos la puerta)**

_Todos todavía nos seguimos viendo momo, es el que veo mas demacrado, a el le afecto tu perdida, tu hermano Ryoga es es que ya no eh visto. Como podia explicar lo que sentia por ti como voy a poder amanecer como antes si pudiera ahogar esta melancolia, yo jure nunca olvidarte, nuestro hikaru no tenshi_

**Las lagrimas que lloramos ayer no son en vano**

**Un futuro sin lucha esta tras la puerta**

**Sostén la llave que se encierra en nuestros corazones**

**Demos un paso adelante**

**Para sonreir mañana**

_Este dolor me llevaria a donde estas, no das señal no se esperar, ni tener paciencia, para volver a ver tus orbes dorados tu indiferencia era una virtud tuya, dime la verdad que yo sabre tener respuestas quiero que me escuchen por favor quitame esta pena que es mas grande que yo_

**Cuando un corazon toca a otro la amistad nace**

**Cuando tu descubres que una vida vivida por los demas**

**No tiene arrepentimiento te vuelves mas fuerte**

_a veces se que pierdo la cabeza hasta puedo llegar a ser indiferentenme demostrar que esto no ah sido en vano, cuando te conoci te entrege mi corazon lo nuestro llego a su fin no me gusto que dijieras adios por que yo sabia que todavía no era el momento nuestra amistad perdudara aun si ya no estas en este mundo_

**cuando la puerta se abra**

**tambien seras mi amigo(abramos la puerta)**

yo solia pensar que sabia quien eras tu no pense que podia ser tan feliz con tu compañía llegaste tu y me sorprendio, el poder que habia en esta amistad, fuste una bendicion aun recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, tu siempre nos dabas animos con tu silencio con todo, eras el ser mas importante

**quiero creer en el mañana**

**un mundo sin mentiras se encuentras tras el portal**

**levantando el vuelo por el cielo cabalgando con los sueños\**

**vamos a volar y perseguir a la plomapara sonreir mañana**

yo no se por que tuve que buscar otros labios lo que no consegui de tezuka el te amo y tube que aceptarlo por mi gran amor por el que todavía no desaparece, yo puedo imaginar que cuando hay sol tu nos sonrie como ahora

**nuestros ojos se queman con el sol**

**y son la prueba de estar vivo**

_con tu muerte creo que se me fue ser sadico ahora sonrio solo cuando me nace mi hermano ah notado el cambio creo que todos hemos cambiado aunque eiji es el que se ah vuelto mas frágil y vulnerable ahora tan siquiera momo esta empezando a salir a ver si asi calma un poco su dolor_

**tu puedes abrir la puerta**

**owari**


	7. eiji

Lamento de verdad la tardansa pero regrese y no deje abandonada la historia bueno ahora le toca a eiji expresar sus sentimientos comenzemos

))+())))))))\

Recuerdo bien tu sonrisa tus mirada felina, tu y momo siempre echados en la hierba me gustaba como competían por ver quien comía mas lastima que esos tiempos nunca volverán,

tu eres algo para siempre, por que tu sigues aquí aunque físicamente no pero espiritual si, un dia recuerdo haber conocido a tu papa y como le decías que no nos digieran que era tu papa no podía creer que te diera pena tenerlo como padre

para siempre estarás aquí metido en mi corazón , solo tengo recuerdos de un pasado feliz, ojala volvieras aquí, eh vivido unos años muy difíciles son ti, solo vivo por ver si te vuelvo, con tu partida te llevaste un trozo de mi

la sonrisa en mis labios sale a flor de piel gracias a syuichiroh el es un persona muy importante para mi y sabe como reanimare, cuando me pongo triste,

en mi vida solo quedan esperanzas, hoy ya no estas aquí pero siempre como en cada mañana pienso en ti, siento un vació, y que nada es igual todavía siento que oigo tu risa, fue de repente que tu te marchaste, y una lagrima me hizo callar, ahora me la paso con syuichiroh pienso en ti en cada instante no habra ni un momento que te olvidar por que eras alguien muy valioso hoy y siempre estarás aquí y esperare a que dios me lleve una vez mas para abrasarte o'chibi

Por hoy tratare se vivir al máximo aunque me cuesta trabajo o'chibi donde quiera que estés ten en mente que siempre te seguiremos amando

_-hey eiji_

_-eh…syuichiroh_

_-por que lloras_

_-tu ya saves_

_agarrandole de le barbilla -.mi querido eiji Ryoma donde quiera que este debe de estarnos cuidando-.y le da un tierno beso _

_owari_


	8. inui

Holas aqui estoy de nueva cuenta como me tarde mucho tengo tambien los pensamientos de nuestro data inui por supuesto comenzemos

_no puedo comprender por que el amor nos llega de sorpresa su perfume me envolvió y ahora de repente se evapora, me levo la soledad pero tengo que escapar para vivir con nuevas falsas, es inútil esperar_

_si yo quiero aun creer que puedo recuperar las ilusiones, adelante corazón no llores mas , tienes que latir muy fuerte, la vida sin dolor no sabe igual._

_No se acabo el amor con solo decir adiós, el que tu no estés no te aparta de mi, estas en mi mente por que es tan cruel el amor, que no me deja olvidar, por que aunque tu ya no estés sigues muy presente, _

_No se puede olvidar así por que así nuestra historia._

_Siempre quisiste parecerte a tantas cosas que no eras, no puedo dormir, estoy tan solo aquí y te necesito, generado tanto adio y tanto amor que a veces creo volverme loco._

_Se que aun me queda una oportunidad, se que aun no es tarde para recapacitar se que te quise con un cariño sincero solo pido que tu habrás encontrado el descanso que te lo merecías por ser un rayito de luz en nuestra vida_

_Owari_

_Nyaaaaaaaaaaa ojala les habra gustado bueno el sig, capi se va a tratar de la mona con trensas _


	9. RYOGA

Yo soy

By:neon-san

Ryoryo

Muero por tu ingrata sonrisa, soy yo que siempre te espera, me muero por besarte, dormirme a tu lado, y decirte que todo el mundo esta equivocado, al decir que ya no estas aquí, ay como me haces falta, todo este tiempo nunca te eh sacado de mi mente, aunque esto suene incesto, yo te amaba como no tienes idea, hasta podría decir que mas que momo mi chibisuke

Esta aquí enfrente de mi tu fotografía que miro todas las noches y con la que hablo cuando me induzca la soledad, te amo no sabes todo lo que eh sufrido por ti y yo pensando cuanta falta haces no mas a mi sin pensar en ellos.

Mi pequeño ángel yo se que hiciste antas cosas con el pero el no supo valorarte si no hasta el ultimo momento pero una cosa te digo chibisuke, cuando nos lleguemos a encontrar en otra vida no permitiré que nos separe nunca mas

OWARI

Dicen que la muerte no es el fin si no el comienzo de algo maravilloso si tu has perdido un ser querido no llores por el llora por los que siguen aquí la muerte es el descanso pero ten por seguro que te volverás a encontrar con esa persona querida en otra vida aunque en su anterior vida no recuerden pero se reconocerán con el alma eso el que verdaderamente importa


End file.
